Sealed Costume
Sealed Costumes are items obtained from Treasure Chests in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. They are obtained after achieving victory in a scenario in Adventure Mode, and unlock alternate costumes after the scenario is complete. Like Sealed Weapons, various alternate costumes and outfits can be obtained by collecting Sealed Costumes. Types of Costumes Standard Outfit Recolor In most cases, Sealed Costumes unlock Recolors of a playable character's Standard Outfit. The Recolor usually follow a theme such as representing a character from The Legend of Zelda series (Darmani, Lulu, Niko, etc.) or the coloration of outfit worn by a playable character in a specific title (such as the Island Outfit from The Wind Waker or Impa from the Oracle series). Most Recolors are obtained on a specific Adventure map and the outfit will have the name of the map in parenthesis. List of Recolors ; Link * Zora Tunic * Goron Tunic * Hero's Clothes (Master Quest) * Hero's Clothes (Twilight) * Hero's Clothes (Boss) * Legends: Hero's Clothes (Great Sea) * Legends DLC: Hero's Clothes (Wind Waker) * Legends DLC: Hero's Clothes (Link's Awakening) * Legends DLC: Hero's Clothes (Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks) ; Zelda * Standard Robes (Master Quest) * Standard Robes (Twilight) * Standard Robes (Boss) * Legends: Standard Robes (Great Sea) * Legends DLC: Standard Robes (Wind Waker) * Legends DLC: Standard Robes (Link's Awakening) * Legends DLC: Standard Robes (Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks) ; Ganondorf * Standard Armor (Master Quest) * Standard Armor (Twilight) * Standard Armor (Boss) * Legends: Standard Armor (Great Sea) * Legends DLC: Standard Armor (Link's Awakening) * Legends DLC: Standard Armor (Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks) * Legends DLC: Standard Armor (A Link Between Worlds) Alternate Costumes In Hyrule Warriors, Alternate Costumes are normally obtained automatically as DLC. In Hyrule Warriors Legends, however, most of the previous DLC costumes from Hyrule Warriors must now be unlocked in Adventure Mode or via completing Reward Maps (obtained by completing Illustration Pieces). Costumes differ from recolors in that they are true alternate costumes, such as Ilia Clothes (for Zelda), Postman Uniform (for Link), and the Guardian of Time costumes (for Lana and Cia). List of Alternate Costumes ; Link * Trainee Tunic * Classic Tunic * Kokiri Tunic * Era of Twilight Tunic * Knight of Skyloft Tunic * Dark Link * Postman Uniform ; Zelda * Era of the Hero of Time Robes * Era of Twilight Robes * Skyloft Robes * Ilia Clothes ; Sheik * Era of the Hero of Time Costume ; Impa * Era of the Hero of Time Costume ; Ganondorf * Era of the Hero of Time Armor * Era of Twilight Armor * Legends DLC - Wind Waker Robes ; Lana * Guardian of Time * Skull Kid Costume ; Cia * Guardian of Time Masks As part of the Majora's Mask DLC in Hyrule Warriors (and non-DLC in Hyrule Warriors Legends), there are unlockable Mask costumes for certain characters. List of Masks * Link: Fierce Deity Costume * Zelda: Bunny Hood * Impa: Mask of Truth * Ganondorf: Odolwa's Mask * Cia: Majora's Mask * Lana: Deku Mask * Darunia: Goron Mask * Princess Ruto: Zora Mask * Agitha: Don Gero's Mask * Midna: Ordon Shield * Zant: Circus Leader's Mask * Fi: Stone Mask * Ghirahim: Kamaro's Mask * Volga: Giant's Mask * Wizzro: Captain's Hat Category:Clothes Category:Hyrule Warriors items